


I want you so badly

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Liam, Underage Mason, blind, fantasies, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is at Mason's, his best friend, and they have some good time together before talking about fantasies... And Mason is a good friend, he wants the best for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you so badly

**Author's Note:**

> A bit PWP but I wanted to write something hot without thinking to much about a story. I wanted something short.
> 
> Unbetad.

"Stiles? Really?" His friend asked, an eyebrow arched in a sceptical way.

Liam looked at Mason and sighed before shoving him a pillow. Yes, he had again moaned the sheriff's son's name while having a nice time with his best friend, Mason. He groaned:

"What?"

"Nothing." His friend shrugged. "All tastes are in nature. Even the weird ones."

"Stop saying things like that." The teen wolf grunted.

"What is it you like in him?" The dark-skinned boy asked then. "I mean... Yeah, he can be kind of cute... But he's not really what I can call a hot body, which you could totally afford with yours, man."

"Thanks, Mason." Liam replied sarcastically before sighing and crossing his arms on his pillow, his chin resting on them. "I don't know exactly... The way he looks at me, maybe..."

"The way he looks at you?" His best friend's eyebrow almost reached his hearline. "He's been hitting on you?"

"No. Just... He knows my flaws. And would never ask me something that wouldn't be me... Or that I wouldn't be able to do." Liam murmured. "It's like... He doesn't ask more than what I can give."

"Oh... Like... He knows you?" Mason tried.

"Yeah... More like he knows my strengths, my values..." The brunette tried to find his words. "He wouldn't ask for me to do something just because he thinks it's disgusting or too degrading for him to do, you know."

"Well, there's someone else like that: Scott. And he totally has the hot body. I guess it's a werewolf thing." His best friend said as if daydreaming, and than looked down at his classmate. "But you're not into him."

"That would be weird... He's my alpha, you know." Liam pulled a face. "He's more like a big brother to me. That's it if I had to qualify our relation."

"Well, better for me." Mason giggled. "Less competition."

The werewolf rolled his eyes and shivered as his friends hands massaged his back, caressing his skin. This was good. He let out a low groan of pleasure and sighed in wellbeing. His friend laughed softly and murmured:

"Close your eyes. Imagine those hands are his. Imagine that Stiles just want you to have a good time."

The words went straight to the teen's groin and Liam bit hard on his bottom lip to suppress the moan coming from his throat. How could Mason say such things to him? Of course he was having a boner again. He sighed pleasingly as he obeyed and imagine the pale hands running on his back, the honey coloured eyes set on him, the smile on his face... God, it was good. A tongue came dancing on the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades, burning and wet, making Liam jump as the breathing of his friend ran on the saliva trail. The young brunette drowned his face in his pillow as he imagined the senior student following his spine with his tongue.

"Hmm... Stiles..." He moaned slightly.

Nails scratched slowly his back down to the low of his back, tearing an exhaled sound of pleasure. Mason was using only one hand right now... And Liam's imagination worked it out: in his fantasy, Stiles was right behind him, letting his hand dancing in the sophomore kid's back, his other one caressing himself as he appreciated the sight. Suddenly, a blindfold came on his eyes.

"Hey, what the...?"

"Relax. It's better to make your imagination work." His best friend murmured as he put something on the pillow near him. "Trust me, it's gonna be good."

And with that, he went back to his work, his fingers coming back at the low of his back, but much colder. Lube. Liam felt his member hardening in anticipation but also his heart jumping and racing suddenly like crazy: he didn't have any experience in anal sex since he hasn't tell anyone but his best friend that he was attracted by guys.

"Wait, I -"

"Don't worry. Just think of him... If there's anything, just tell me to stop, Liam, okay?" Mason sounded very confident.

Liam gulped and inhaled deeply. If there was someone who was going to be very careful with him, it was his best friend. He slowly nodded and his werewolf hearing heard the dark-skinned boy exhale lightly has he smiled. He felt his body against his as he leant on him to murmure at his ear:

"Now... I wanna hear you say his name."

And ordering so, the vivid fingers slid between his buttocks and caressed his entrance, another hand running on his side and under his body to grab his erected member, making him gasp:

"Oh, fuck..!" Liam articulate.

"His name, Liam. Call his name." Mason told, now massaging the brunette's cock.

"Hnn!" The sophomore student moaned. "S-Stiles..." "Louder." His friend ordered, pressing his fingers against his hole.

"Hah! Stiles..!"

He could feel the teeth biting playfully his shoulder as both hands were tormenting him. It was so good. Liam felt his claws digging in the pillow beneath him. He could totally visualise the sheriff's son smiling as he played with him, as he wanted to drive him mad in need. He could see his mischievous smile as he was watching him having pleasure, moaning shamelessly his name. One finger intruded in him, making him gasp as his fists tightened on the pillow.

"Hnn! Oh fuck!"

It was a weird sensation and Liam wasn't sure he liked it, this is until said finger went a bit deeper and moved, searching for the right spot and finding it in no time. Mason seemed to know his playground. Liam felt like a bolt running through his veins as a whimper escaped from his throat, his body arching and then crumbling. He had never felt something like that and was already gasping for air.

Still blind, the teen wolf kept imagining the source of his fantasies, the tall brunette watching him with lust and desire as the youngest was moaning and gasping at the treatment. God, he wanted it. So badly.

"Stiles...!" He croaked. "More... Please... I want more of it..."

He greeted his teeth as another finger intruded his being. He still needed to get used to it, but soon he liked this strange sensation and loved as the fingers cissored inside of him. And yet,it was nothing compared to the movement that came, in and out, slow and yet particular. The few first thrusts were hollow and once more Liam wondered if he would ever like it... But even before he could finish this interrogation in his mind, he found himself moaning and arching his back to have Stiles a proper access to his intimacy. He even moved lightly to accentuate the movement.

"Oh, God..."He whispered. "Stiles...! I...Hn! Don't stop..!"

The third finger's entry maybe wasn't the best sensation in the world. But Stiles knew his job. He wanted the pup, as he called him endlessly, to have pleasure, to squirm in need and lust. Stiles had a smirk on his face, Liam was sure of it. A stroke on his prostate made the teen wolf see stars and moan again. It definitely was something good.

His friend said something about another lube in the bathroom that would take him to the stars. Liam nodded and let out a struggled sound as the fingers deserted his intimacy, leaving him panting against the pillows. He didn't take off the blindfold: somehow, he liked to imagine Stiles doing him all those things. Mason was his best friend and he would never see him differently. So he wanted to stay in that hot fantasy without breaking it too soon.

The door closed and steps came back to the bed. He shivered as cold fingers touched his skin, goosebumps appearing on his body, he winced: Mason must have washed his hands. He couldn't blame him. So he got used to the fresh touch, trusting his werewolf body heat to warm his friend's hands. But, playfully, he snarled:

"Stiles, your hands are fucking cold."

A heart jumped. Why? Why would Mason suddenly be all stressed about their game? He frowned slightly but the fingers danced on his back, as if to come back to their activity. But the touch was lighter, almost shy... Liam frowned again and turned around to face his best friend, about to ask a question when it hit him: this scent. Every being had a scent of his own, and he knew this one, and it was definitely not Mason's.

His heart jumped and raced. It wasn't possible. Slowly, his hand went to his blindfold, grabbed it and pulled it very slowly. Stiles, the real one, was there, just sat at his side, watching him as he was totally naked. Liam gulped, not knowing if his face was red or white. What was he supposed to say? He hesitated and took the sheet to cover his manhood, which made Stiles smile:

"I know how a man is made, you know."

This time, Liam blushed and looked down, bitting his bottom lip. He gulped difficultly and didn't look up as he murmured:

"What are you doing here?"

"I received a strange text, saying to cut my wire at the next phone call. And then the phone call." Stiles replied, smirking as the teen wolf was going through all the colours of the rainbow.

"Mason..." Liam greeted through his teeth, already planning a long and painful death for his best friend.

"And I listened."

The werewolf turned bright red. He had moaned so indecently, and had called his name so many times. If only he could disappear... Stiles' hand came to his cheek and caressed it with his thumb, silently asking him to look up, which Liam did. Their eyes locked: the senior student drowning in those green-grey lakes that looked always worried, anxious, now more than ever; the youngest one hooked up onto those reassuring honey coloured eyes. He gulped again and slowly leant in the caress, still looking into those hypnotic eyes, slightly half closing his own.

"I didn't know you... Wanted me that much." Stiles murmured.

Liam looked down, embarrassed, but a small laugh from Stiles got his attention and he saw his elder leaning in, pressing his forehead against his. The touch was soft and tender, the elder's hand slid from the boy's cheek to the back of his head, playing with his hair, and whispered:

"I wish I knew it before."

And with that, he pulled the teen wolf forward and pressed his lips against his. Liam was glad that the human couldn't hear his heartbeat racing as if hell was just behind him. Their first kisses were shy, only a slight pressure, but after a few they became deeper, hungrier. Liam shivered at his tongue touching and rubbing Stiles', he sighed with pleasure as the other student let his hands slide on the skin of his arms, his chest. His own fingers dived in the human's clothes, taking them off, trying not to tear them appart with his wolf strength.

Stiles was now shirtless, his skin was so pale, milky, and yet so warm under Liam's touch. He leant in and his mouth devoured the human's neck, softly biting and then sucking on it, leaving fresh red marks on this skin he had fantasied for so long. Stiles tried to muffle the moans the teen could tear from him, which was just more and more exciting for the young werewolf. He bent down and attacked one of his elder's nipple, wanting to taste every little piece of his skin. The taller brunette closed his eyes in pleasure, letting them roll under his eyelids:

"Liam..." He sighed tenderly. "You're so exciting. So cute. I want to possess you... To hear that sexy voice of yours moaning my name."

And with that, he pinned the teen on the bed, all over him, and sending a big shot in Liam's groin. It was happening. All his last fantasies were coming true: he was with Stiles and the guy wanted him. Stiles hands litterally teared off his own pants, exposing his hard on. Liam would never had thought it could be so huge: how was that supposed to fit in him? But a savage kiss from his lacrosse teammate pushed that thought far far away.

"I want you. So badly." Stiles whispered.

Liam had butterflies in his stomach: he had so desperately wanted to hear those words. His breathing quickened as the almost burning tongue of his packmate was sliding on his abs, running to his groin, and a whimper fought his way out of his throat as the taller brunette pushed Liam's hard member in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" The teen wolf croaked, his body arching, pushing his own cock deeper into his elder's mouth, and his claws tearing the pillows appart.

It was so good! He needed it so badly, not bothering in keeping his moans low. It was like his body had a conscious on his own and bucked into the burning warmness of his lacrosse teammate, desperately, as if his life depended on it. The pleasure was like a storm swirling furiously inside of him.

Then an horrible sound exploded near his ear and it all turned into a blur. He closed his eyes, pulling a face at the torturous sound that was killing his ears and open them again. The room was the same, but he was on a mattress on the ground. When had he fallen from the bed? He looked up and saw Mason watching him, a smile on his face as he turned off the alarm clock.

"Well, sunshine. Not that watching you masturbating in your sleep isn't attractive but we have to go to school. So why don't you finish that in the bathroom and come for breakfast when you're ready, hm?"

Liam stared at his bestfriend, dumbfounded, as he was getting up and leaving the room, letting him alone. A dream...? He had a fucking super hot and wet moment with Stiles and it was all just a fucking dream? He blushed but didn't know if it was of embarrassment or anger annd got out of bed. His own stick was more than hard and sure it needed some help.

Now he definitely would have to do something about Stiles. Or it would be the dead of him... Because he was just seeing him everyday at school. Plus Mason wouldn't miss a chance to ask him about his dream. Especially if he had moaned Stiles' name in his sleep...

"God... Let me die now... Even virgin. Just let me die." He groaned, entering in the bathroom.

 

**THE END**


End file.
